Never Assume
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: An argument between a husband and wife causes Hermione to think twice before assuming. For Rita, written for the My Scenario, your story challenge at the HPFC forum. Ron/Hermione Fluff near the end. Complete.


Written for the My scenario, your story challenge by Lost In The Lies at the HPFC forum.

Scenario:

Hermione tried not to cry. She really tried her hardest.

"Oh no – Hermione –" Ron stuttered, his eyes widening as he saw the tears slowly begin to trail down her face.

"Just...just go away Ron," Hermione said as she turned her back to him, trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"No...I –" Ron started as he attempted to revise his mistake.

"I said go away, Ron!" Hermione yelled, finally losing control of her temper and turning to face him in anger, forgetting the tears she was trying to hide. Maybe she wouldn't be so angry if he understood what he had done wrong but he didn't. He just couldn't see what she was trying to show him.

_For Rita (Rita Arabella Black) thank you for being such a wonderful friend. I hope you find their destination interesting, because it made me think of you back in March._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

* * *

><p>Hermione tried not to cry. She really tried her hardest.<p>

"Oh no – Hermione –" Ron stuttered, his eyes widening as he saw the tears slowly begin to trail down her face.

"Just...just go away Ron," Hermione said as she turned her back to him, trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"No...I –" Ron started as he attempted to revise his mistake.

"I said go away, Ron!" Hermione yelled, finally losing control of her temper and turning to face him in anger, forgetting the tears she was trying to hide. Maybe she wouldn't be so angry if he understood what he had done wrong but he didn't. He just couldn't see what she was trying to show him.

He walked out with out another word. Hermione gripped her pillow, and cried in it not wanting to stop. She had no idea why Ron had even agreed on seeing Lavender. Hermione and Ron were married for twenty years, and the kids were grown, and at Hogwarts. She found out by seeing Lavender and Ron together in a diner in Diagon Alley. She confronted them that afternoon, and Ron swore it was nothing, but a chance to meet up and say hello. Hermione told Ron she should have been there with him. Ron being a guy, didn't think of that and met Lavender on his own.

Hours later, Hermione sat still in the same spot where he left her. He came in, hoping to talk to her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have met Lavender. I didn't know it would hurt you. I really wasn't thinking. She just asked to see me. Hermione, do you know why? She said Seamus died. When you came in and saw us holding hands, I was comforting her. You didn't see her have a crying fit before you came in. Seamus was her love, he came to her after the war, told her she was still beautiful despite what happened to her and wanted to marry her," Ron reasoned. He sat down next to his beautiful wife.

"Seamus died? How?" she looked up at him eyes red from crying so hard.

" Natural death. She doesn't know how. He just died in his sleep. She's been crying her eyes out ever since she found him in their bed." Ron picked up Hermione and cradled her in his arms, hugging her tight.

"That's so sad. I really liked Seamus as a friend, her I could care less about, but Seamus I loved."

"Hermione, I love you. If I knew meeting her in public would upset you, I would have never agreed to meet her. She just sounded so desperate to speak to someone from Hogwarts, I couldn't tell her no. I would never think of cheating on you. Why ruin a perfect life we have? You mean the world to me. She did ask me to help with the funeral arrangements, but I think you need to be there with me. You know I'm not good at that stuff." Ron breathed in, taking in her natural sent he loved so well. He smelled strawberries in her hair from her night's shower and loved everything about her.

"I'm sorry I jumped on you like that in public. When I saw you with her, my heart melted and felt like my whole world came crashing down in an instant. I guess we should never assume till we know the truth," she said as she leaned against Ron to get closer to her husband.

"We all make mistakes, I know I've made a bunch. Hermione, will you forgive me?" he asked her.

"If you'll forgive me for embarrassing you."

"You know I will, Hermione. I could never stay angry at you for too long," Ron said sweetly. He kissed her head gently and held her tight.

"Ron, we've been married for twenty years now, I am always afraid of one of us being taken away like Seamus. I just hope it doesn't happen any time soon." She started to cry again in his arms.

"Hermione, don't think like that. Think of all the good years we have had. Watching the children grow up into wonderful adults, Watching my parents go into their golden anniversary, Hermione we're in the middle of our prime. Sure we're in our fourties, but we're able to do whatever we want now. We could take a trip any time of night. Come to think of it, Hermione let's go on a trip." Ron was getting excited like a little child at Christmas.

"Where? What about the funeral?" She let go of him and turned around to face him.

"Wherever we want to go. We have no responsibilities anymore, but the funeral arrangements, other than that we're on our own."

"I've always wanted to go to Ireland. Wanted to spend a summer there in a cottage in the middle of the lavender fields," Hermione said.

"Our anniversary's coming up, why don't we plan to spend three weeks in Ireland? Just us. We have the money saved up."

"But Ron, that's suppose to be our emergency money," Hermione said thinking logically.

"Hermione, live a little. This could be the trip of a life time. Imagine waking up during the cool hours of the morning with a cup of tea warming your hands, watching the fog rise over the fields and into the sky again. Hermione, can you imagine spending a full day in bed with me not doing anything but loving each other?" He had the glow in his eyes that let her know he was ready to go on a trip with his wife.

"Okay, okay!" She laughed. "You convinced me. When was the last day where we did absolutely nothing?" Hermione laughed.

"It's interesting how you can go from sad to happy in just a matter of hours." Ron smiled.

"It's called being a woman, Ron, we're full of emotions. I do know one thing though," Hermione said as she pulled him close.

"What's that?" he asked, already knowing.

"I could never stop loving you no matter what. I am glad we're going on our trip. We need a break away from real life," She said giving her husband of twenty years a hug.

"Let's go to bed," The redhead said with a hint of longing in his eyes. He wanted his wife right then, right there and he wanted her to know how special she was to him.

"Oh, is someone in the mood for some love?" she teased as she stood up.

"Only from the woman I love," Ron said happily standing up after her.

"Show me you love me tonight. Let me be yours forever, and I'll repay you with love," his wife said sweetly to her loving husband.

They climbed into the bed, each eager to explore each other as if it were the first time they ever made love. Ron knew things would be right for them. They had everything, including a trip in the works and he loved every minute of it.

Please review

Forgive me if my math on their age is a little bit off. I never was good at math. Thank you.


End file.
